1. Field of the Invention
The present invention comprises a high intensity discharge fixture for a track lighting system. More specifically, the present invention provides a high intensity discharge lamp and fixture having a side-entry lamping cartridge for a track lighting system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applicant's present invention is related to a fixture for a track lighting system. Applicant's present invention is derived from an attempt to develop a fixture having a side-mounted lamp installation which is utilized with a track lighting system.
During development, applicant's side-mounted lamp exhibited two problems. First, the lamp or arc tube was prone to breakage during installation and removal of old lamps. Applicant's initial fixture was sized only slightly larger in length than an high intensity discharge arc tube or lamp. Otherwise stated the fixture did not provide for enough linear clearance between the socket and the reflector opposite the socket for the length of the arc tube and pins. As a result, when the lamp was initially installed in the fixture, the lamp had to be angled for installation into the socket and the lamp pins were often broken during installation into the socket. In addition, the lamp often struck the reflector which scratched the reflector and/or broke the lamp glass resulting in injury to the installer. On the other hand, when an expired lamp was removed from the socket the lack of linear clearance for the lamp and pin between the socket and opposed reflector wall also resulted in the lamp being removed at an angle and either breakage of the lamp pins or interference between the lamp and the reflector. This also resulted in scratches on the reflector and/or broken lamp glass.
Although Applicant could have enlarged the fixture size, Applicant did not desire to change the fixture in order to provide the added clearance for installation and removal of new and old lamps. Thus Applicant invented a novel structure to alleviate the above mentioned difficulties associated with a side mounted lamp and socket in a track lighting fixture.